


Just One Night Stand

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for the JNG Getting Down and Dirty with the Cullen Boys Contest Jasper is a firefighter by day and stripper by night. He thinks Rosalie will be just another girl who wants him for one night, but his heart may have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night Stand

Submission for the JNG Getting Down and Dirty with the Cullen Boys Contest

Jasper is a firefighter by day and stripper by night. He think Rosalie will be just another girl who wants him for one night, but his heart may have other plans.

.

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

Just Another One Night Stand

.

Jasper / Rosalie

.

JPOV

.  
We pull up the school and are greeted by the principal. He goes on about the rules and procures of the school and tells us about the elementary kids we will be talking to. He walks us down the hall and opens the door, we walk in and I see her, my fucking fantasy is coming to life. That long blond hair falling around her shoulders, her blouse buttoned up to her neck and her long skirt showing all her curves. I take breath and try to fight a boner in front of all these little kids.

.

Most women have thing for firefighters, which is why I moonlight as a stripper. But my thing is naughty teachers and you know despite her conservative dress she is one naughty girl. I bet she likes to be tied up and fucked like a whore. She walks over to us, "Thank you for coming today. My name is Miss Rosalie Hale." Emmett shakes her hand and smiles. when I shake her hand I say my name with a little southern twang to it. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I want her to remember my name and to let Emmett know that I want her.

.

He'll be my wing man, just like I helped him get his wife Victoria. Can't believe his one night stand turned into a marriage. They've been married for five months already and act like they just met. He was so sure he was going to fuck her and leave. But after that first night he never left, he stayed in her place and has been there ever since. That will never happen to me. There are still too many pussys out there to fuck, I can't be tied down to one.

.

"Oh a southern accent, where are you from?" I smile, I got her, I'm from Austin Texas, Ma'am." I hear Emmett snicker but ignore him. She smiles and then the kids start yelling. She turns around, "Okay class, today we have a visit from our local fire department, we have two firefighters here with us. "Firefighter McCarty and Whitlock." She emphasizes the 'ock' in my name I feel my dick twitch. "We'll let them tell us all about what they do and then we can ask questions." The class nods and looks at us. Emmett steps up and starts the 'school routine'. I can't help but keep a watch on her, I want to bend her over that desk, lift up that skirt and spread those legs. I bet she has lacy panties and I want to rip them off and shove my tongue deep inside her wet pussy.

.

The kids start laughing and I realize that Emmett is waiting for me to speak, it's my turn. I laugh, sorry, "Um yes, let's show you kids what we wear and I take out an extra uniform." As I show the class what we were I notice that she's looking at me too. She's watching me move and checking out my muscles and ass. I turn to look at her and see her looking at ass, she looks up to my face and I wink at her. She blushes and turns away. I chuckle and continue with my presentation. I put our helmet on a few kids and them have them try on the jacket. Then I decide to push my luck and see if I can touch her. "How about we let your teacher try this gear on?"

.

The kids all cheer and she tries to tell them no, but they beg her. She smirks at me and lets me put the jacket on her. As I close the jacket I graze against her tits and she looks into my eyes with pure lust.

.

After the whole routine, I make sure to get her alone for one minute in the hallway. I run my hand up and down her arm "Would you like to accompany me to dinner one night, Miss Hale." She smiles "My name is Rosalie and yes, that would be nice." She hands me a paper with her phone number on it. I smile and take it, "You'll pick up, right?" She nods yes and I look down at her body, those breasts, those hips, those legs. I lick my lips and run my finger across her stomach, wink and walk away.

.

.

I walked into the back entrance and Sam nods at me and makes sure no one comes back here while I get ready for my set. I walk in the back door and drop my bag down. I take off my clothes and pump the oil in my hands. I lather it all over my body and then pull on the g-string and my firefighter outfit. I laugh, these women have no idea they are trying to feel up a real firefighter. They are always so drunk if I did ever show up at their house for a fire, they would have no idea it was me they rubbed their breasts and pussys on.

.

I walk out and nod at Sam he gets the lights ready for my set. I come out and start dancing on stage in my costume. The women all stand and start to wave money in the air. In the begging it was hard to keep my cock down, but the more I did this the easier it was to see it as just a job. It also helps to focus on the one woman I want to fuck for the night. I give her a little extra attention. Sometimes it's the whore who loves it wild, sometimes its the lonely married mother who needs a good fuck. Other times it's the drunk bride who realizes that she just have her virginity away to a stranger. Hey, it's all pussy to me.

.

I start my routine and slowly take off my jacket when I see her. She is sitting in a group of girls, she's about to take a sip of water when she sees me look at her. She is stunned and then slowly moves her eyes down my body. I wink at her and keep dancing, but making sure to keep eye contact with her as much as possible. This is the woman I want tonight, she's the one I want to fuck till she shakes and screams from constant orgasms. This is the woman I want to feel cum around my cock tonight.

.

I rip off my pants and the only thing separating my cock from all their eyes is my thin g-string. I begin thrusting and gyrating my hips and I can see her lick her lips. Getting down, I walk around the ladies letting them put money in my g-string. Then I get over to her. She waves a bill at me and slowly sticks it in near my ass and scratches me as she does. I pick her up and flip her over on the table and pretend to fuck her. I do this with a few women, but wanted to start with her. I want her to know this is what she will be getting later. I never make contact with my cock, but for her a I slam my dick against her and rub her pussy with my hand and then move on to the other women. I can see her watching me and I look back at her every time I pretend to fuck another woman.

.

After my sets are over, I walk out to the seats and there she is. She is sitting there with a drink in her hand. Sitting there straight and tall, like lady. But I know she wants to be fucked like a whore tonight and I will give that to her.

.

I walk over to her and sit down next to her, "You all alone tonight? Need a ride home Miss Hale?" She takes a sip of her drink, "Yes Mr. Whitlock, I do need a drive home. Think you could help me out there?" I look down at her body, "I can help you out in a couple of ways." She shudders and I stand up and take her hand. I walk her out to the parking lot and help into my car. I get in and start the car, as I drive off, I put my hand on her thigh and rub it all around. She opens her legs and I move my finger to her panty covered pussy. She moans and turns her head. Oh yeah, she's trying to be refined, but I will have her screaming like a dirty whore.

.

"You have to give me directions Miss Hale." She nods and breathes them out as I gently rub her, making sure to just turn on but not make her cum. We get to her house and I help her out of the car and hold her waist as we walk to her door. As soon as we get inside I pick her up and flip her over my shoulder. She moans as I carry her up stairs and into her bedroom. It's a small house and easy to find her room.

.

Sitting her down on the bed I stand in front of her. She undoes my belt and unzips my pants. She pulls out my cock and licks it all around as she strokes the base. The she takes me in her mouth and sucks me as she moves her mouth up and down me length. I lean my head back and moan. "FUCK Miss Hale, you sure can suck cock." She moans around my cock and takes me in a little further. That is all I can take, and start to shake. I don't warn her about me cuming, if you're gonna suck a guy off then you better swallow his jizz. I tense and jerk into her mouth and shoot my load down her throat. She moans and continues to suck me, Fuck she loves to swallow. She's a dirty girl.

.

I pull out of her mouth and pull her up to me. I lay down on the bed, "Take off your clothes. I want to see what I am going to fuck tonight." She bites her lip and slowly undresses. I take off my clothes too, but watch her closely She has round full tits with nice big nipples, Perfect for biting and twisting. Her stomach has a little curve, she's not stick thin. I like having curves to grab onto when I fuck. She has a sexy shaved pussy with nice puffy outer lips, perfect for sucking on.

.

She walks over to me, "Sit on me, I want to feel your pussy juice flow into m y mouth. She shudders and slowly climbs on me and straddles my face. I grab her hips and pull her hard down on me. I begin sucking and licking away, she immediately moans and grinds into me. She tastes like heaven, I knew it. I fuck her with my tongue and she starts to flow, but I know I can make her cum more. I grab her waist and flip her onto her back without losing contact with her pussy. "Oh God, Oh FUCK!" She screams, that move alone sends her over the edge and I smirk against her wet pussy. I push my two fingers in her pussy and slowly fuck her with them while I suck on that sweet clit. Instinctively she opens her legs wider as she grabs my hair. "Oh... GOD that ... feels so... amazing...please don't stop." She cries out as she shakes her legs and breathes erratically. I pump my fingers faster and she tenses up. "OH GOD!" she screams and flows into my mouth, I lick up everything she gives me and slow down my movements.

.

I sit up on my knees and guide my dick to her opening. I should wait for her to calm down, but I want that pussy. I push my dick in her, but know I can get deeper. I lift her leg and pull her on her side, this way I can get deeper in that pussy. I pull all the way out leaving just my tip in her and pushing back in. Each time I push in she shudders and flows around me. She looks up at me and is shaking with desire and pleasure. "I am going to make you cum so hard and long, you will need a new mattress Miss Hale." and with that I pound into harder and faster.

.

She shakes and moans, as her pussy squeezes my cock and flows around me. I want to cum, but the feeling of this gorgeous woman's pussy around my cock is fucking amazing. I lower her leg and lean on her and pull her legs over my shoulders. "OH GOD, OH DON"T STOP FUCKING ME!" She screams out and that makes me refocus and keep going. I want her to keep cumming and pound harder into her. "Oh God, I can feel your balls against my ass, OH GOD!" she flows harder and shakes violently. I can't hold on much longer, she is too wet, "I am going to blow my load deep in your pussy." I groan and slam into her harder than before and feel my jizz spurt out in deep long spurts. I groan and fall down on her. She's still shaking and flowing out around me. Pushing myself up and looking down at her; man I sure did fuck her good

.

I pull out and slide down next to her rubbing her breasts as she continues to shake and breathe erratically. Man, I can fuck woman good, but she's still having orgasms. I lean down and lick and suck her nipples. She slowly gets her breathing back to normal and looks at me, "That was the most amazing fuck I ever had. I never thought it could be that good." I chuckle, well, I like to fuck and make sure I do a good job Miss Hale."

.

She gets up and walks over to the closet and takes out two blankets. "I don't want to sleep on a wet spot." I nod and stand up to help her lay it down on the bed. I get back and open my arms and let her cuddle in next to me. I'm all about one night stands, but also enjoy morning fucks too. I know this woman is going to love it as well.

.

"So Miss Hale, what were you and your friends celebrating today at the strip club?" She laughs and rubs my chest. "I never said we were celebrating." I roll my eyes, "Okay, what you and your friends doing there?"

.

She sits up and looks at me. "I didn't come with my friends, I came alone, I found out that you worked there and wanted you to fuck me. After you eye fucked me an practically groped me in my classroom, I couldn't wait for you to call. I needed you now." I stare at her in shock, I have never met a woman like this before. I turn to my side and look at her, really look at her. Oh shit, I want to fuck her again tonight and the night after that. I want more of her, I don't want t leave. What is happening to me?


End file.
